The magical swarm
by JustAReader240
Summary: During Harry's fourth year he goes down to the Chamber of Secrets to escape the hostility of his schoolmates and in doing so he stumbles upon something out of this world. See how he changes with the Swarm. Grey!Strong!Harry ( Title liable to change, updates will be slow)
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter/Starcraft

* * *

Title in progress

**Prologue**

The year looked so promising. There was a long lost tournament meant for those above seventeen, meaning he won't be in danger(that would be a first since he started here),promising for a change an outside view on an 'adventure'.Then it happened. His name somehow was chosen. And just like that the whole school turned on him. like in second year. Except this time even his best friend turned against him. There was only a few people who was willing to believe him. Sadly that didn't stop the hurt that he felt. Eventually the glares and the mutterings became too much. The teachers as usual didn't stop Slytherins were especially vicious. Harry only managed to last two weeks of hearing the accusations and feeling the hostility toward him.

He never told anyone that he can sense emotions to a limited degree. This empathy made living in the school especially hard. Although he was grateful for his friend, who were like beacons of light amidst the sea of hatred. However even their presence couldn't numb the emotions of the school. He sort of could understand where they are coming from. From their point of view he stole the spotlight from the other champions.

Eventually he did the only thing he could to gain a bit of escape ... he went to the only place where no one can find Chamber of this place is where eventually everything changed.

.

.

.

* * *

So the prologe of my first fic. Please review it is important to me critics, positive comment, if you find any mistakes and such... everything can come. Thank you


	2. Rough times

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

If someone would like to beta my reading please PM me. Thanks.

Bear with me if I butcher the accents I'm not good at them.I'll try to recify it ASAP.

AU

"..."-talking out loud

Chapter 1

**Two weeks earlier:**

Shock. Horror. Deadly silence. Those were the only things he could sense.

„-No...Impossible!..."-he whispered softly.

Everybody was staring at him now. He could faintly hear Hermione murmuring to him to move but the only thing he could do was stagger in one place. Slowly he managed to start moving. He passed Dumbledore, whose eyes were not twinkling for once. He looked just as shocked as everybody else. Clearly he did not expect this to happen. Harry finally got to the door and opening it he found himself face-to-face with the other three champions.

-"Do we 'ave to go back?"-Fleur queried, thinking he was there to give them a message or to call them back to the great hall.

-"No..."-Harry answered before moving to the nearest corner and trying to disappear there.

Not soon after the door banged open and the adults nearly run into the chamber, Dumbledore hurried up to Harry and grabbed his shoulder and demanded is a forceful, rushed tone:

-"Did you enter your name?!"

-"No sir!"-Harry forced out.

-"Did you ask for someone to enter your name?!"-the Headmaster demanded again.

-"No sir!"-the boy said indignantly.-"I'd never..."

-"Clearly the boy lies!"- came Karkaroff's offended reply.-"He must have tricked the Goblet somehow for it to spit out his name!"

This started an eager argument between the adults, while the teens were watching in silence. In the end it was Moody who ended the argument saying that confusing such a powerful magical artifact, such as the Goblet of Fire is way beyond the skill and power level of a fourth-year student, not to mention it is considered dark magic.

-"You sound like you thought it through very carefully."- came from Karkaroff

-"I have made a living form knowing these things."-was the immediate reply from Moody, while the two were glaring daggers at each other.

-"Enough!"-Dumbledore interjected before the two could come to blows.-"Barty?"

-"The rules are clear. He has to complete."-There was the death sentence in Harry's opinion.

* * *

When Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room he was feeling more tired than ever before. He went straight up the stairs ignoring everything and everyone. When he arrived up to the shared bedroom he was greeted by a blank faced Ron.

-"Congratulations. How did you do that? Not even the twins managed to get past the age-line. Did you go under the Invisibility Cloak?"-said Ron.

-"What are you talking about? I didn't enter my name. And the cloak wouldn't have worked anyway."-answered Harry.

-"Yeah, right. You could have taken me with you. But I guess you didn't want to share the fame."

-"Don't be an idiot Ron! I didn't enter my name! Why would I? For eternal glory? I don't want that! For money? I have enough money in my vault in Gringotts!"

-"Oh so I'm an idiot now?!"-Ron exclaimed ignoring the rest of Harry's speech.

-"You are behaving like one now!"

-"Whatever, I'll let you prepare for your interview."

With that Ron closed the curtains of his bed. Harry glared at the hidden figure, feeling betrayed with Ron and frustrated about the happenings of the day. Sighing he also flopped down on his bed. The second his head hit his pillow he was out like light.

* * *

**Important notes:**

1-I will be adding the different symbols for the different speeches. For now it's only thinking and speaking out loud normally.

**2-Updates will be slow.** I have school to study for and that should take precedence.

3-I will try to keep it cohesive but there might be some breaks in the story because I'm not writing it at once.

4-If you have ideas as to how to continue you are welcome to share it with me (even though the last decision will be mine). If you have good ideas I may include them into the fic.

5-I will be collecting ideas onto my profile page. You are welcome to try them out, I'm only asking to notify me if you decide to write them so I may read it.

6-Please review at the end. It would help me tremendously. Even if its just some negative comment or advise on how to improve.

7-Please make it _polite._ Even if you hate my fic.

8-At last: **_ENJOY._**

JustAReader out!


	3. Awful first day

Disclaimer:I dont own anything.

"..."-speaking

'...'-thinking

Chapter 2

Awful first day

The next day Harry woke up early, earlier than ever. It was only six in the morning. After he got changed he silently trudged downstairs into the common room. There he found, to his surprise, someone already there. It was Hermione. He didn't get to talk to her yesterday after he got back to the common room.

-"Good morning."- Harry greeted. Inside he was very nervous. He didn't want to lose his other best friend as well.

-"Oh... Good morning, Harry. I didn't notice you. What are you doing up so early? Usually you sleep much longer.- Hermione clearly didn't expect anyone down there at that time.

-"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing down here this early? I didn't expect anyone awake yet."

-"I'm always up at this time."

-"Oh..."- There was an awkward silence before Hermione broke it.

-"Sooo... What are you going to do about the tournament? Can they get you out of it?"

-"They can't. Don't you...?"

-"...think that you entered? No I don't. I have seen your face when they announced it last night. You didn't enter."-Hermione finished with a small smile.

Harry too smiled. At least one person believed him.

-"Perhaps we should go down to get some breakfast before the others wake up."- suggested the early riser.-"That way you don't have to deal with them. At least for now."

-Yeah. Good idea."

Thankfully the great hall was nearly completely empty. Only a few older Ravenclaws were up that early. Thankfully they ate without any incidents. After breakfast Hermione and Harry leisurely made their way towards their first class chatting all the way to the classroom.

* * *

For Harry time seemed to crawl by. Every second lengthened into into hours and the lessons seemed to continue on forever. During the day his fellow students started to shun him. It was worse than second year. At least at that time they were afraid of him and his retaliation. This time however they weren't afraid to verbally show, that outside of a few, the majority thought him a cheater and attention seeker. The hostility, he could sense from his schoolmates, were alone saddening and the thought of them judging him without knowing every detail pissed him off very badly. The only break from this were his true friends. They have talked to him today and assured him that they believe him.

Flashback

Harry just finished his first class of the day. It was Transfiguration which means Professor McGonogall didn't allow anyone to be distracted during the lesson. Although she didn't allow anyone to mock him during the class outside of it she gave him the cold shoulder. Harry sensed she wasn't doing this on purpose but it still felt bad. He didn't dare imagine how the lesson with Snape and the Slytherins will be.

At the end of the class Harry decided to remain last in the classroom, maybe then he would be able to get some peace before next lesson, which was Herbiology. He didn't notice someone else also remained behind (who was not Hermione because he told the bushy haired girl to go ahead to the greenhouse, he will catch up later). It was only when that someone started to talk, that our hero realised he wasn't alone is the room.

-"Can I talk to you, Harry?"

Startled the green-eyed boy spun around to face the speaker. It was Neville.

-"Uhh...Hi Neville! I didn't see you there. What do you want to talk about?"- said Harry.

-"About the tournament and what happened yesterday."-came the short answer.

-"I didn't enter my name! And..."- that was all Harry managed to say before Neville cut him off.

-"I know you didn't enter your name. You are not the type of person to want something like this. And I think after the last three years here you would be the last person to enter to a tournament this dangerous. Not to mention how high the number of casualties are! I don't know what they were thinking bringing this competition back or if they were thinking at all!"-ranted Neville, who after realising his rambling quickly shut his mouth and flushed faint red.

-"...Thanks Neville."

* * *

After the shock left him about hearing the shy Neville rant about something so strongly the duo quickly headed for their next class. By the end of the day the local pranksters also found Harry when he was going back to the Griffindor common room. Thankfully this encounter went without getting pranked, while the Twins informed him of their belief.

* * *

**Important notes:**

**1-Updates will be slow.** I have school to study for and that should take precedence.

2-I will try to keep it cohesive but there might be some breaks in the story because I'm not writing it at once.

3-If you have ideas as to how to continue you are welcome to share it with me (even though the last decision will be mine). If you have good ideas I may include them into the fic.

4-I will be collecting ideas onto my profile page. You are welcome to try them out, I'm only asking to notify me if you decide to write them so I may read it.

5-Please review at the end. It would help me tremendously. Even if its just some negative comment or advise on how to improve.

6-Please make it _polite._ Even if you hate my fic.

7-At last: **_ENJOY._**

JustAReader out!


End file.
